Hostess How To (A Persona 5 x reader)
by Figment-Of-Reality1357
Summary: In a world where the Phantom Thieves never existed...where everyone is still alive and happy...you work at a hostess bar and get a visit from five boys one night. (Warning, there will be smut, and each character will have a chapter dedicated to them leading off from the prologue.) (Note: I've changed the prologue but it won't register on here so fuck this site tbh)
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer.

 _ **THIS IS A PERSONA 5 X READER FANFICTION, THERE WILL BE SMUT!**_

Okay so before we start, sorry for dedicating a whole page to a disclaimer-thing, but I don't know how I'd end up describing and explaining all this stuff in the actual fic so, first I'll give a bit of an explanation: 水商売 is the kanji for 'Mizu-shōbai', which is a term used to describe a multitude of 'night-time entertainment businessness', such as maid cafes, soaphouses, and host/hostess clubs. Host/hostess clubs are actually usually called 'Kyabakura' but I didn't want to get too specific. This is an AU where the PT never really happened and everyone came together via various different ways, everyone is alive and happy and Akira and Akechi are friends. I am aware that prostitution, or, more specifically, payment for sexual penetration, is illegal in Japan, however, since this is a fictional setting, however, I have decided to include that act in this fanfiction.

As for the hostess bar that your...persona, I could say, in this story works at, I'm actually uncertain as to the size and layout of the Shinjuku city, however, I'm going to assume that it's actually rather large and has a few backstreets and alleys (apologies if I'm wrong), and the bar is placed in one of these back-alleys so it's not very large or popular, it has a 'normal menu' for food and a 'special menu' for...certain other acts. Depending on the act requested from the 'special menu', the patrons will have to pay certain amounts of money, and extra if they want anything else, and the patrons also have a choice to choose between performing these...acts in one of the backrooms or one of the mostly closed in booths, which cost more money and have a bit of a 'try to be quiet' rule. I would also like to add that there are two different 'roles', per-se, in the work place, the common maid, who just takes orders and serves food, and the hostess, who, well...yeah, lol.

Anyhow, on with the story.


	2. Prologue

You sighed as you stared up at the large sign above your head, the giant, pulsing neon kanji "水商売" flickered continuously between colours, red, blue, red, blue, their iridescence bathing over the worn stone walls and concreted path that surrounded the shabby looking doorway, the outside of this place was always such an eye-sore. At least it was a week night, that would make your shift a lot easier, but of course they just had to be short staffed today, of course they had to call _you_ , of all the people they could've called in for assisstance, they called _you_ in, on the night that you were finally going to start studying for finals. But it's not like you could refuse, you had to get the extra money somehow, being a college student isn't cheap.

That's the only reason why you worked here, at this poorly treated, down-trodden looking hostesss bar that was tucked away in a one of the back alleys of Shinjuku. Sketchy place, but it paid well.

You closed your eyes and exhaled slowly, the soft humming of the lights filling your ears and making you wish you were back at your dorm room with the broken window and bug zapper, constantly humming. But you weren't, you were here instead. Sighing again, you slowly made your way around to the side-door, the employees entrance, and briskly entered the change-rooms, glancing down once at the large '6:00pm' on your phone screen before you stuffed it into your designated locker space and pulled out your 'uniform', a short, wispy, tight-fitting black maid outfit with a flayed and frilled skirt and white accents, matched with a pair of thigh-high black socks that are just a little too tight, a big white bow on each, the hostess uniform.

As you carefully slipped on the delicate looking outfit, as with every other day you worked here, you found yourself thinking about your first day, how scared you were of the uniform, how horrified you were by the rules and regulations, and the special menu. You used to wonder how this place hadn't already been been closed down by the police or something, but the answer to that is pretty clear, the bar itself is small, both in physical size and in publicity, it was set up in a building in a quieter, smaller area of the big 'city of the night', it's so small it seems to even get away from the eye of the law, or, at least, they haven't been able to prove that anything illegal happens here, all the workers like the money too much to fess-up.

Though, you had one little thing that'd allow you to hold onto your last strip of sanity while working here, the fact that it was a week day, the bar never really has any patrons on a regular basis, but today it'd be even more empty than usual, that's what you held onto as you quietly stepped into the parlour and let a content sigh escape your lips as the bitterly sweet aroma of coffee and vanilla enveloped you. That was another thing that you liked about working here, the aesthetic visuals, compared to other bars and clubs this place had a more welcoming feel to it, all while fitting with a soft black and white theme, and the incense they had commonly burning around the parlour, your eyes glided over the current patrons, just as you expected, there weren't many, it was rather quiet too. Good.

Most of the patrons had already been served, that made your job a lot easier, so you quickly set to clearing the tables that still had any plates or cups on them, feeling secure in the fact that all the attention was going to the other maids, until you got to the fourth uncleaned table. You could suddenly feel someone's eyes on you, boring into you, and you stiffened. _No. This happens all the time._ You tried to calm yourself with that thought before you went to return the used dishes to the kitchen, but something caught your eye, well, rather, your ear. A loud, obnoxious, and obviously impatient sounding groan emanated from a few booths to your left, your head turned automatically in the direction of the sound only to see a booth filled with 5 young men, when did they get here?

"Uuuuugh com'n dude, we've been waitin' for half'n hour! Why won't anyone serve us?!" The same voice, it was coming from the one with slightly spiked, blond-dyed hair, the way he was laying hunched over the table in a defeated stature seemed overdramatic.

"Ryuji, you must learn to be patient. Only ruin presents itself to impatience." The tall, sleek one with the slick blue hair spoke next, his voice mimicking a drawn-out regal tone, it seemed he had an aire of sincerity that the blonde lacked.

"I must whole-heartedly agree with Yusuke, Ryuji, you are being rather impatient." A soft, even voice, it sounded so familiar, you couldn't see the person behind it from the angle you were at though. That was frustrating.

Having had enough of just listening, you set the plates back on the table and made your way to their booth, doing a half skip-like jump and spinning on your heel to face them as you reached them, at a huffed 'finally' from the blond you clasped your hands together in front of your thighs and bowed politely, maybe somewhat apologetically, even.

"I am very sorry to keep you waiting, we are severely undertaffed as of the moment," You tried to make your voice come out clear as it usually did when you were serving patrons, but something about these boys seemed to make it falter, you straightened back up and kept your hands clasped, "is there anything you would like to order?"

The blond was about to open his mouth to respond but suddenly the fourth boy piqued up, as he tried to stutter out something incomprehensible you watched him, how he seemed to make a lot of hand movements, how his blue bangs kept falling into his eyes, how his face slowly got even more red. He seemed like a sub.

" **AS Mishima was trying to say!** " The blond cut him off and he just sunk back into his seat, yep, definitely a sub.

"Yes, we would most certainly like to order something, miss." The soft voice from before started up again, you instinctively looked only to have your entire state shaken. That was Goro Akechi, the detective prince. To think he'd be friends with a group like this.

"I heard that the food and coffee here is absolutely devine!" The regal voice chimed.

"Damnit Yusuke, we're not only here for the food, remember?!"

"You assured me that we would not be taking part in such actions."

"Ryuji, it seems as if you have lead us here as some form of trap."

"Shuddup! You guys would'a come regardless!"

"T-to be honest, considering our group, w-we probably would've..."

"See?!"

Everything was starting to blur by now. The voices had all phased into one and you just stared blankly at the wall beside them, dealing with large groups was always impossible. That's when a sigh from your right brought you back, you looked down to your right to see the fifth boy running his fingers through his hair in a slightly agitated way.

"The plan was that all of us would eat except for one." The chesnut and blue haired prince-like figures stilled, suddenly completely silent, staring at the black haired boy in shock.

Then...

"YOU WERE IN ON THIS TOO?!"

You rubbed your forehead and muttered some obscene words before drawing a deep breath.

"Listen, can you all please quieten down? You're disturbing other patrons. I will leave this table with a copy of both menu's and I'll come back in a few minutes." You dropped the menus on the empty table and turned, walking away in an annoyed huff.

"H-how will we decide...?" Mishima mumbled.

"Let's have a game of chance."

* * *

For about fifteen minutes you passed the time by moving from table to table, occasionally glancing back at the booth of those five men, you couldn't seem to keep your eyes away from them. Now they seemed to have settled for a decisive match of Rock Paper Scissors, it seemed that every few times you glanced over your shoulder one of them would be sitting back, no longer participating. It seemed that they had become relatively serious over such a weird decision.

Time dragged on slowly, it always seemed to slow while you were here, but now it felt like it had slowed to an agonizingly slow speed, you had a strong feeling in your gut that something was off, but you couldn't quite put your finger on what it was, it wasn't until you returned to the parlour from the kitchen, now free of a duo of plates and cups, with the intention to once more return to the booth that harboured that frustratingly annoying and confusing group that you looked around and realised something.

Dread.

Your blood ran cold at the thought.

Now, as you stiffly walked over to the booth, you could only hope that one of them could finish before the men made their orders. But as luck would have it, it wasn't on your side.

As you reached the booth, you bowed once more in your politely apologetic manner, before mumbling-

"I apologise, I'm the only hostess available at the moment."


	3. Akira Kurusu

Akira

Once you straightened back up you noticed that all their eyes are fixated on something else, you followed their gazes with your own, landing on the boy with the excruciatingly messy black hair and slender rimmed glasses to your right, he was just staring at nothing in particular, leaning back on the white leather in a lazy manner and nonchalantly playing with his hair, he looked bored, was all you could say. Was he who they eventually decided on? He seemed like the quiet type, you wondered how he'd sound if he moaned, you knew he had a somewhat deep and monotonous voice, so it probably wouldn't sound too satisfying.

You shook your head, pushing the thoughts away, this was just one of those times that your imagination was running rampant, it did that often, especially when it came to...this. But you always tried to avoid partaking in this part of your job, regardless of your imagination, the extra money would be nice, though. Your lips curved up slightly at that, and the roses on your cheeks slowly bloomed as he looked up at you, his glasses slightly slipping down the bridge of his nose, revealing his eyes. They were cold, so cold, yet there was something else there, some kind of flame that seems to burn in their depths, a flame of rebellion, maybe?

"...I'm okay with that." He shrugged and looked back in front of him, pushing his glasses back up, he then opened up his wallet and sorted through the money inside, a distant expression on his face, "Here." his monotonous voice stated simply as he placed ¥7020 ($80) on the table in front of him. That was enough for a full treatment session. Fuck. You definitely couldn't avoid it now. A look at your flustered expression made the corner of his lips raise slightly in a smirk, a smirk that, for some reason, made you weak in the knees, before he quickly settled back into his blank expression.

"U-um well- I'll have to take the money to the-" You started before being cut off by a certain blond.

"Don't worry babe, we'll do that for ya, yeah? Go easy on our Akira here though!" That tone...it made you want to hit him. But you can't, you can't hit a patron, instead, you just take a deep breath.

"Of course, follow me, sir." He slowly stood up and patted down his crinkled shirt before side stepping out of the booth and looking down at you. There it was again, that damned smirk. You stubbornly looked ahead and started walking, his footsteps softly falling in time with yours as he followed you, until eventually you reached the 'booths' used for over-payers. You gingerly halted your movements beside an entrance to one, you could feel his eyes burning into you, you could sense that he was looking you up and down, you turned to look at him and you stilled, his eyes capturing you in a trance, you stared at him silently for a few seconds, unable to move, the flame in his eyes from earlier more visible than before, except now it was burning in hunger, making his stone-like eyes darken to a hue that looked almost black, you could feel shivers run up your spine. A thought came to your mind, something you had to ask him...what was it again?

"Ah..." There's one thing a hostess must do before entering the room, every hostess must act the way that the patron requests, however infuriating it may be, "Before we enter, is there any specific way you'd like me to act, mr...um-"

"Kurusu. Kurusu Akira," He leaned his weight to one side and slid his hands into his pockets, "call me master." Pervert. Of course he'd want that. Wait-

You stalled

Akira?

Fuck.

Akira Kurusu?

FUCK.

Was this person the guy you used to want back in high school? He's grown, he's definitely grown, you can tell, how didn't you recognize him?! How the hell?! (I'm sorry this is cliche). No. You couldn't let that effect you. You grew out of it. It was stupid...

"Can I go in now?" The way he cocked his head and raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner always looked so cute, but you couldn't respond, so he repeated his question, raising his voice ever so slightly to regain your attention.

"Oh, right! Of course..." You avoided looking at him as you stepped aside once more, waiting for him to lazily shuffle into the small room, despite the purpose it served, it looked quite pleasing, sporting the same black and white theme of the rest of the bar, it was completely filled by a normal booth that looked just like the ones in the parlour, the slick black backs of the seats seeming to merge with the surrounding walls, the only difference being a small white wooden square with the black outline of a finger against a pair of lips on it hanging lazily from a hook on the wall. You hesitantly followed him in and stood quietly as you waited for him to sit, 'Master'? What could be associated with 'master'? 'Maid' seems to be the obvious option, ironic, you wouldn't have to change, fun. You clasp your hands together again, feeling a light sheen of sweat on your forehead, why were you so embarrassed? Why was this making you nervous? You weren't even near him yet, but your cheeks had already blossomed rose buds. Were you shaking? You felt unsteady.

"Well?" Shocked out of your nerve wracked state by his monotonous voice, your gaze instantly snapped from the floor to Akira's face. The face that you were entranced by, you slowly stepped towards him, taking in how his soft looking hair seemed to frame his face _just_ perfectly, the way his glasses had slid slightly down the bridge of his nose, and how his eyes were watching you from over the brim. His smirk, that damned smirk, it just seemed to draw you in. You hesitantly took your seat beside him, slightly leaning into him, you couldn't let it affect you. He watched you the entire time, every move, silently, you felt like he was opening you up and reading you like a book that's words were written from your heart and soul. He's got you around his finger already. Damn boy never changed.

Maybe you could actually have some fun with this.

"...why did you call me here, master?~" You don an innocent facade, looking up at him with the softest doe-eyes you could muster, feigning vulnerability with a soft voice, hoping it'd effect something in him, and you think it did. He wasn't expecting you to actually play to his request from earlier, to him you suddenly looked fragile. The smirk faded slightly, but returned as he regained his composure, a hand moving to lightly rest on your hip, gently massaging his palm against the area, it was giving you shivers. So he's into role play.

"I missed your company..." He stated matter-of-factly, yet it felt like it was something deeper than just a simple, mindless response, maybe it was just your mind playing tricks on you, "You know, I actually remember you from high school..." You visibly flinched and a soft chuckle left his lips, "I can't quite remember your name though..." so he was playing that game, huh?

"Y-you're so silly, Kurusu-sama.~" A soft laugh forced its way from your throat as you haughtily drawled those words to which he lifted his palm from your hip and lightly glided his fingertips up your side and back down once he'd reached your upper-torso. The softest whimper escaped from between your lips, damn it, why were you so sensitive?! He hummed softly, happy with your reaction, pleased with how he's made your doe eyes go half lidded, how he's made you whimper with just a couple light touches, his lips pulled into a constant smirk as he watched you.

"Is that so...? ...hm, though, I guess I don't need to know your name..." He mumbled softly, purposely drawing out his words, he carefully slid his free hand to your other hip, and suddenly you were sitting upright, straddling him, both his hands firmly, yet gently, latched to your hips, holding you in place, your crotch pressed against a rather noticeable bulge in his pants, he slowly leaned forward and whispered in your ear, his voice husky and ever so slightly slurred, "As long as I can make you moan mine."

That hit something. That really hit something. It felt like your face exploded, like every layer of protection you had shielded yourself with while walking to this god forsaken room shattered and fell, piling at the pits of your heart and mind, every word you had reassured yourself with faded into the ebony walls around you, every drop of resistance you could've used to play a simple back-and-forth game with had just ebbed away, and you were already burning, you wanted him to put you out, your heart had once more started beating so furiously for this man who was once the boy you loved in high school, and you wanted, no, you needed him to fill the emptiness he left you with.

No...you had to calm down.

"B...but m-master, we're supposed to stay q-quie-" Your voice faltered and slowly softened until it was but a whisper, barely audible, as he leaned forward and glided his lips over your neck, god they were soft... You let your eyes flutter closed as he pressed his lips to your neck, leaving small butterfly kisses over your skin, it was giving you goosebumps, you had to keep reminding yourself to breathe, but you found yourself holding your breath, like he was stealing it from you even though his lips were only on your neck. You lolled your head back as he slowly brushed his lips over your skin, making his way down towards your chest, slow, deliberate, teasing, you were starting to become lightheaded, not a single breath being taken in, it was like you were holding it because this felt like a dream, and you didn't want to breathe in fear that once you did you'd wake to reality.

But...you could feel the smile on his lips against your skin. That was almost too real.

Though, suddenly, you were torn from that dream your lightheadedness had shrouded you with, a sharp intake of breath caught in your throat, a gasp of surprise, hardly audible pleasure, a sharp, unfamiliar sensation sending small lightning bolts through your body as his teeth closed around a small patch of skin on your shoulder. His palms gently kneaded into your waist as he sucked the skin between his his teeth, an unsteady breath followed by a quiet whimper escaped from your parted lips, your fingers outstretched as your hands slid up to his shoulders and grasped at his shirt.

But all of a sudden he pulled away. A pitiful whimper filtered through your lips as the warmth of his were removed from your neck, he made you so weak.

"Hm..." He gently caught your chin between his thumb and finger, a faraway look in his eyes despite how deeply he was looking into your eyes, as if he was thinking about something that would probably never reach your mind.

"Get on the table." You blinked in surprise, heavily taken off guard by his sudden request.

"E-excuse me?"

"Was I misunderstood? I told you to get on the table," You didn't understand, "Won't you listen to your master?"

It clicked. (I'm sorry reader-chan became an idiot ;-; )

"O-oh, right! Sorry m-master!" You moved quickly, clumsily lifting yourself up on weak, tingling legs and only just managing to neatly sit yourself on the table, embarrassing. His eyes stayed on you the entire time, it was so damn embarrassing. Your legs locked closed together and you looked away, your face a bright shade of red, an amused tsk came from him as he stood, his hand reaching forward and stroking your cheek.

"Come on...don't look away, my maid," He mumbled, gliding his hand down and resting it beside his other on your legs , gently stoking the sides of your thighs, "Look at me and open up..." You glanced at him from the corner or your eye, he had that damned, crooked smirk again. That smirk almost made you crazy. With a huff you turned your head, looking back at him, he instantly leaned forward and caught your lips on his, truly stealing your breath away now. Your eyes fluttered closed as he slid his tongue over your bottom lip, you parted your lips in response and allowed his tongue inside, meekly moving your tongue in a dance with his, you were on fire again. His fingers pushed between your thighs and pulled them apart, slotting himself between them, teasingly stroking his fingertips up the insides of your thighs but only just missing the center of your heat. It was driving you goddamn crazy.

He slowly glided one hand back up your side and rested it on your shoulder, pushing you back so his lips parted from yours, his other hand moved to your heat, his fingers rubbing teasing circles through your underwear, you choked back a pleading whimper, but it still met his ears. After that, everything went a bit too fast. Your body jerked in surprise as your back suddenly made contact with the cold wooden tabletop, and your underwear was suddenly pushed to the side and disregarded, a ghost of a moan resounding around the room as you bit down on your bottom lip, you could feel two of his fingers deep inside you, moving slightly as he rolled his hand against your heat, you couldn't bring yourself to look at him, knowing he was enjoying the way your teeth indented in your lip and the way your fists curled in slightly. He pulled his fingers out, earning a whine, only for another cut off moan to quietly resonate through the room when he slammed them in again, he quietly sat down again, repeatedly sliding his fingers in and out, changing the angle of his hand each time and watching you carefully, taking in every reaction.

"N...ngh-a-ah!" You choked back another moan as your back arched slightly, your fingers trying to find something, anything to claw into, to give yourself some kind of grasp on something, you could feel something pooling at the bottom of your stomach as you glanced down at the man who was making you feel this way; a malicious smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as his eyes gazed over your body, it was like he was enjoying how he was making you whimper and writhe in blinding ecstasy just from his fingers. He hummed and leaned forward, his mouth and chin disappearing between your legs, a surprised noise just managing to escape your lips as his tongue made contact with your clit, teasingly circling it, only applying the slightest pressure as he slowly returned to pumping his fingers in and out, curling them ever so slightly in a torturous movement so they'd brush over your g-spot; his eyes still open and watching you, catching your own. You couldn't look away. Your hand edged downwards, twitching, nails scraping against the table, and you tangled your fingers in his hair, it was so soft. In response, his fingers separated and his lips closed around your clit, your head fell back as he gently sucked on your clit and slowly scissored his fingers inside you, making you a hot, writhing and moaning mess, destroying your whole self; your hand desperately grasping at his hair, you were close. So close.

"M-ma-a-Aki-ra~" You only managed to get out a series of incomprehensible moans, sounding out his name right before he suddenly pulled away, your lower body tensed as if lamenting the sudden emptiness inside you as he so cruelly denied your release, you let out a questioning whine as you unsteadily sat up, "Wh-why...?"

"Hm, come here and I'll show you why, my maid..." He placed his hands in your hips and pulled you forward, moving you so you were once more straddling him, "don't move." He mumbled, his pants were already pulled down to reveal his full length already standing erect, the tip pressed against your entrance, it was big, simply put. His hand dug into his pocket and fished out a condom, tearing it open and rolling it down over his length.

"Well, maid? Are you going to make your master do this for you?" You shook your head and gently rubbed yourself against it, prepping yourself, you took a deep breath and slowly lowered yourself onto him, a decent moan making itself heard as you took in his girth; you hung your head, embarrassed, your eyes screwed shut and your body shaking even after his entire length was sheathed inside you, neither of you moved for a few minutes, eventually you forced your eyes open and honestly you were surprised at what you saw: his hands were gripping tightly at the seat either side of him and his arms tensed. Your gaze wandered up from his hands to his face, it was flushed, his head slightly tilted back, his eyes closed and his teeth digging into his bottom lip. He looked so helpless, and finally it was you who was smirking.

"Are you okay, master?" You rolled your hips in the way that your colleagues had told you and fought your hardest to keep from making any noises, giggling as his lips parted and a soft moan filtered out from between them, you were wrong about what you thought earlier, you wanted him to keep moaning. You raised yourself slightly, rocking your hips as you lowered yourself again, enjoying the noises he was making as you continued until eventually you were once more just above him. You stilled for a second and he opened an eye, he looked so small and pitiful, like he was begging you, your smirk tugged into a misleading smile as you lowered yourself again, slowly, just like you were taught. Another noise was choked for him, followed by a hissed 'damn it'. You were in control, and you loved it.

But that was all taken away from you far too quickly by how his hands suddenly latched onto your hips as you were once again about to lower yourself onto him, your eyes just made contact with his and you didn't even have the time to take a breath before he slammed you down onto him, a delicious sounding groan from him echoing your surprised cry of pleasure, your body jolted violently and your nails dug into his shoulders as your head fell back, it felt like a tsunami was crashing inside your body, making your mind go blank and your limbs tingle from the numbing pleasure as you finally found your release. He rode through your orgasm, lifting you up and roughly slamming you back onto him, his fingers digging so hard into your hips that he was leaving bruises and he buried his face into your neck until finally he reached his end, slammed you down one last time and held you there, groaning as he buried himself as deep inside you as possible and grinded you against him, working out his orgasm.

You just sat there for a while, both of you panting heavily, his head still buried comfortably in your neck and your fingers stroking through his messy hair, you felt weirdly happy, a smile on your face as you hummed in satisfaction, however, eventually all things had to end, so you moved to get up, but you didn't make it very far, surprised by a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around you, locking you in place, a small muffled noise sounding from your neck.

"Stay, Y/N."

Bonus

"Omg ju're sho cyue thohefer!" The woman with the blonde twin tails and stereotypical pep-teen clothing shouts the incomprehensible words excitedly while trying to gulp down the giant mouthful of cake she had just taken, "Akira why didn't you tell us about her?!" She finally manages to down the treat and grabs the boy's ear, tugging at it in an annoyed way.

"I assume he had a valid reason for not telling us until now, regardless, I would like to know how you two met." The calm brunette states matter-of-factly, a curious yet kind of threatening aura surrounding her, she stares directly at you and Akira, like she can see everything.

"Funny story, actually..." He starts before he's cut off by the loudmouth blonde boy patting him on the back, leaning on his shoulder and shouting a very obnoxious "They fucked!" to which the blonde girl just blinks and scowls before taking another, somewhat frustrated, bite of her cake.

"Everyone, please, it would be best to allow her to introduce herself properly, yes?" The curly haired girl who seemed to drip with a royal demeaner finally speaks up, a smile on her face that gives you very confused feelings, she seems to have a lot of authority over the rest of the group as they quieten down and look at you as soon as she speaks

You gaze over the group in front of you; the boys from that night are there too, but now there's an interesting mix of girls. Japan's #1 ranking model for the last few years, Ann Takamaki, the younger sister of a public prosecuter and a very successful lawyer, Makoto Niijima, the red haired hacker who has a large following on her technology-based blog that's under the name Alibaba, Futaba Sakura, and the current CEO of a series of large fast food businesses, Haru Okumura. What a set of friends this guy has

"Hello," You clasp your hands together and bow the way you used to do before standing straight once more, you smile, "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Akira's girlfriend."

A moment of near silence passes, the only sound is Ryuji's hushed and muffled whispering to Ann.

.

.

.

"YOU WERE A HOSTESS?!"

* * *

 **A/N**

I'm really sorry for how long this took, I kept getting severe writers block and also I'm really just not used to writing smut...I'm really only doing this to broaden my horizons for writing experience, I might come back through and edit this a bit from time to time, same with the others once I get around to writing and posting them. Regardless, Akira was...frustrating to write, kind of, it's a bit hard when the character doesn't have a canon personality and rather it's based around the player, but I did my best. Hopefully the others will be easier...I'm doing Akechi next!


End file.
